


Love Of My Life

by Louuve (ManuLouuve)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is weirdly good at this parenting thing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Trans Male Character, Translation, because the author is trans and said so, its crowley, non-con elements
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManuLouuve/pseuds/Louuve
Summary: Il n’était pas effrayé, comme la plupart des enfants l’auraient été. C’était la première paire d’yeux qu’Adam voyait, et aussi loin qu’il le savait c’était ce à quoi ils devaient ressembler. Et donc Adam regardait alors que Crowley regardait en retour, et tandis qu’il voyait à quelle vitesse Crowley tombait amoureux, il tomba amoureux lui aussi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Of My Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120465) by [snapdragonpop007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007). 



> Notes de l'auteur : J’ai commencé ça comme une blague et ça m’a coooooooomplètement échappé.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : J'ai commencé cette traduction parce que j'ai beaucoup trop aimé la fic originale et même si personne ne lit cette traduction, j'avais juste absolument besoin de la faire :D je tiens à dire que je suis assez novice là-dedans, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même :3

Anthony J. Crowley avait été chargé de beaucoup de choses importantes à travers les années. Tenter Eve, être l’agent de l’Enfer sur Terre, commencer des guerre (bien que le plus souvent il avait été capable d’échapper à celle-ci. Les humains étaient assez doués pour le faire eux-mêmes), inventer les selfies et être l’Adversaire de l’Adversaire pour en nommer quelques-unes.

(Les selfies n’étaient pas si importants, mais Crowley les aimait beaucoup et les considérait important.)

Satan jouait aux favoris et n’avait jamais fait en sorte de le cacher, et tout ange et démon était bien conscient que Crowley, le Serpent, le Tentateur Originel, et l’Un Des Premier À Avoir Chuté était le plus favori de ses favoris.

C’était pour ça qu’il avait été chargé de tant de choses importantes, parce qu’il était le favori du Seigneur Satan (et il pouvait être assez bon et efficace à son boulot quand il le voulait) et c’était pour ça qu’il était chargé des parties les plus importantes du Grand Plan.

C’était aussi, comme par hasard, la raison pour laquelle Crowley commençait à rapidement détester sa position de favori des favoris.

« Je suis désolé, _quoi_? » Crowley se tenait devant Satan maintenant, clignant stupidement des yeux vers lui et Belzebuth, qui se tenait à côté du trône avec un presse-papier et un stylo desséché. Elle n’écrivait rien, cliquant seulement le stylo à chaque fois qu’elle pensait que Crowley perdait de sa concentration.

Crowley n’avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant de porter ses lunettes de soleil qu’il ne l’était à cet instant précis.

« Tu portera l’Antéchrist, notre Grand Seigneur et Maître, » Belzebuth répondit, cliquant son stylo deux fois. « Ce n’est pas si difficile à comprendre. »

« Non, ouais, j’ai compris ça, » Crowley déglutit. Ses yeux passaient de Belzebuth à Satan, avant de décider de simplement regarder le sol et s’éviter l’inconvénient d’essayer de savoir qui il devait regarder. « Je ne suis juste pas sûr de savoir pourquoi vous voudriez me choisir, c’est tout. »

« Tu as la bonne anatomie. » Satan parla cette fois-ci, et Crowley niera à qui que ce soit qu’il avait sursauter.

« Je veux dire— techniquement parlant oui, mais— »

Crowley avait effectivement la bonne anatomie. C’était là quand on lui avait donné son corps pour la première fois, et bien que Crowley ne s’en préoccupait pas nécessairement, il ne s’y sentait pas bien non plus. Il aurait pu se désincarner à tout moment et obtenir un nouveau corps, bien sûr, mais la paperasse était fastidieuse, alors pendant 6000 ans Crowley avait formé et modelé son corps pour l’adapter à son goût et son confort.

Il en était plutôt fier, en fait.

« Ce sera un honneur de porter l’enfant du Seigneur Satan. » Le froncement habituel de Belzebuth s’accentua. « Il aura ton sang, Crawly. Tu seras à jamais lié à lui— Paradis et Enfer se souviendront de toi bien après la Guerre— »

« Okay, okay ouais c’est génial. » Ça ne l’était pas, vraiment. Crowley ne voulait vraiment pas être obligé de rester en Enfer pour les neuf prochains mois pendant que tous les démons et leurs frères venaient le fixer bêtement et le flatter et s’inquiéter de son bien être et — que Quelqu’un ai pitié — jouer au gentil quand il savait très bien qu’ils le détestaient jusqu’aux tripes (plus que quelqu’un un démon haïrait de manière normale. C’était la malédiction à payer pour être le favori). « Mais je ne pense vraiment pas— »

« C’est établi dans ce cas. » Satan imperrompit abruptement Crowley. « Tu portera l’enfant, ensuite tu le délivreras à la famille appropriée sur Terre quand le temps viendra. »

Crowley ferma la bouche, puis l’ouvrit à nouveau. Il recommença plusieurs fois, ayant bien conscience de combien ça le faisait paraître idiot, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Okay, mais je ne suis pas vraiment à l’aise— »

« Est-ce que tu ne veux pas que le Grand Plan commence, Crawly ? » demanda Satan.

« Non ! Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis tout à fait pour le Grand Plan. » Crowley agita les mains autour de lui alors qu’il essayait frénétiquement de ramener la conversation sur un terrain sûr. « Mort et destruction, j’aime ça. J’adore, même— »

« Où est le problème dans ce cas ? » L’expression faciale de Belzebuth était dangereusement en train de passer dans la catégorie _Je vais te détruire_ , et bien que Crowley la dépassât techniquement dans le département du favoritisme, il n’avait pas envie de tester sa chance aujourd’hui.

« Il n’y a pas de problème. » Crowley allait prétendre que sa voix n’avait pas craqué durant cette phrase. « Aucun problème. »

« Excellent ! » Satan se leva du trône, et Crowley recula d’un pas par pur instinct. Il le regretta immédiatement, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir dans le temps (l’arrêter, oui, mais pas le rembobiner), alors il se força à rester immobile et prétendre que ça n’avait pas eu lieu. Il se força également à rester parfaitement immobile pendant que Satan claquait une main sur son épaule, mordant l’intérieur de sa joue pour rester silencieux. « Tu as de bonnes gênes, Crawly. Tu feras une bonne mère. »

Crowley sourit quelque chose de tordu et d’entièrement forcé.

Qu’est-ce qu’Aziraphale allait penser de tout ça ?

Et bien, malheureusement pour Crowley, Aziraphale n’aurait pas la possibilité d’y penser avant neuf mois. Aziraphale n’en serait pas plus sage jusque-là, toutes ses pensées dirigées vers Crowley en espérant que le démon aille bien.

Neuf mois était un temps très long pour disparaitre, après tout, quand vous étiez enclin à vous voir au moins une fois par semaine.

Aziraphale, de son côté, passa une bonne partie de ce temps à chercher Crowley.

Il appela tous les jours au cas où ce serait le jour où Crowley répondrait enfin. Il passa par l’appartement au moins une fois par semaine pour arroser les plantes et faire la poussière et vérifier tous les signes indiquant que Crowley aurait pu être là. Il quitta Londres aussi souvent qu’il le pouvait, allant dans tous les endroits auquel il pouvait penser où Crowley était aussi aller, mais en vain.

Mais Aziraphale ne s’arrêta pas de chercher durant ces neuf mois.

Il ne s’arrêta pas jusqu’à que Crowley vienne trébucher sur le pas de sa porte dans une nuit sombre et brumeuse avec un bébé enveloppé dans sa veste et tenu contre sa poitrine.

———

Ils avaient laissé Crowley tenir le bébé, ce qui avec le recul — onze ans plus tard — avait été une terrible erreur de la part de l’Enfer.

Crowley avait été émerveillé par la chaleur de cet enfant. C’était un contraste si surprenant par rapport à la fraicheur de sa propre peau, et il voulait tenir cet enfant aussi proche qu’il le pouvait. Il avait regardé les joues joufflues et le ventre et le petit nez et avait besoin d’écraser l’envie d’embrasser et de tapoter et de roucouler. Il avait senti quelque chose dans sa poitrine quand les doigts potelés s’étaient enroulés autour de son doigt, tenant fermement et refusant de laisser partir. Il avait haleté alors que le bébé se tortillait et tombait sur son torse, essayant le plus fort possible d’aller à la jonction entre l’épaule et le cou de Crowley, car — pour l’enfant du moins — c’était l’endroit le plus confortable du monde.

Crowley avait jeté un coup d’œil à cet enfant, avait regardé des yeux qui était d’une couleur si similaire aux siens, et était tombé amoureux.

Généralement parlant, la plupart des démons étaient incapable d’aimer. Mais Crowley n’était pas la plupart des démons. Il était parfaitement capable d’amour et de générosité et de bonté et qu’autres qualités angélique (bien qu’il prétendît que ce soit faux) pour une raison très simple.

Crowley, le Serpent, le Tentateur Originel, l’Un Des Premier À Avoir Chuté, n’avait pas vraiment voulu chuter.

Ça avait été un accident pour lui. Il avait été plutôt heureux avec son travail à s’occuper des plantes dans le jardin. Il avait seulement été au mauvais endroit le mauvais jour et avait posé trop de questions, et en le faisant il avait été groupé avec le reste. Sa coupure avec l’Hôte Céleste avait été un travail bâclé, parce qu’il n’avait pas vraiment été sur leur liste des Déchus. Des étapes avaient été sautées, et en résultait que Crowley était parfaitement capable de ressentir et de recevoir l’amour.

Il avait, après tout, été amoureux pendant 6000 ans.

Et alors que Crowley tombait amoureux pour la seconde fois de sa vie démoniaque, le bébé dans ses bras était en train d’éprouver quelque chose de très similaire.

Le bébé, qui viendrait à s’appeler Adam, éprouvait beaucoup de choses de manière très successive. Il sentait la pourriture et le soufre de l’Enfer et commençait à en être très angoissé, mais il pouvait aussi sentir le parfum de l’homme qui le tenait qu’il savait être son père. Le parfum, qui sentait la terre et les vieux livres et le pollen doux (bien qu’Adam ne connaissait pas encore les odeurs de toutes ces choses) chassa l’horrible odeur et apporta confort et familiarité.

Adam était aussi en train d’éprouver la fraicheur de la peau de Crowley. C’était étrange — bien que tout soit étrange pour lui — mais il aimait ça, et il se tortilla un peu plus jusqu’à qu’il soit reposé à la jonction du cou et de l’épaule de Crowley et il décida très vite que c’était son endroit préféré au monde. Il s’empara ensuite du doigt de Crowley, et décida que c’était sa chose préférée à tenir.

Et puis Adam leva les yeux, et vit les yeux de Crowley pour la première fois.

Il n’était pas effrayé, comme la plupart des enfants l’auraient été. C’était la première paire d’yeux qu’Adam voyait, et aussi loin qu’il le savait c’était ce à quoi ils devaient ressembler. Et donc Adam regardait alors que Crowley regardait en retour, et tandis qu’il voyait à quelle vitesse Crowley tombait amoureux, il tomba amoureux lui aussi.

« Laisse-moi voir mon fils, Crawly. »

Cela pris un moment à Crowley pour se détourner du bébé. Il était encore en train de tomber amoureux de son enfant (cela n’arriva pas, contrairement aux croyances populaires, instantanément), et il répugnait à s’en détourner. « Oui, ouais… »

Il fut lent à tendre le bébé à Satan et encore plus lent à abaisser ses mains sur le lit sur lequel il était allongé.

« Il a tes yeux, » médita Satan, tenant Adam plus comme un jouet que comme un véritable enfant.

Satan avait insisté pour rester durant toute la naissance, ce qui avait rendu toute l’affaire encore plus embarrassante pour Crowley que ça ne l’était déjà. Il y a certaines choses que votre patron ne devrait pas avoir besoin de — et ne devrait jamais — voir, et Satan avait vu tout ça et plus encore.

« C’est drôle comme ça marche, n’est-ce pas ? » Crowley voulait vraiment son enfant de retour dans ses bras, mais il n’était pas assez stupide pour le reprendre du diable lui-même.

Satan souffla un rire, regarde Adam une nouvelle fois, puis le laissa tomber sur Crowley.

Crowley fut, heureusement, assez rapide pour rattraper le bébé. Adam cria, soit de joie soit de terreur (bien que si vous lui demandiez ça aurait été parce qu’il était heureux de retourner dans l’étreinte de Crowley, et pas dans celle de l’homme étrange qui sentait fortement la pourriture et le soufre), et le démon le tint à nouveau contre sa poitrine avec ses mains protectives en coupe autour de sa tête et de son arrière-train.

Adam lui-même laissa tomber sa tête juste sous le menton de Crowley, respirant la terre et le vieux livre et le pollen doux qui était rapidement en train de devenir sa chose préférée.

« Je te donne quelques heures pour te remettre. » Satan donna à Crowley un sourire assez terrifiant, puis quitta la pièce.

Crowley baissa les yeux vers Adam, qui fermait les yeux et gargouillait des bulles depuis ses lèvres et tenait le T-shirt de Crowley aussi fort qu’il le pouvait tandis qu’il dérivait vers le sommeil.

Ce serait effectivement une séparation difficile.

———

Ils avaient donné à Crowley un panier à main pour transporter l’enfant dedans, et Crowley l’aurais laissé tomber s’il avait put choisir de porter Adam dans ses propres bras.

Alors Crowley avait ôté sa veste, prenant bien garde à emmailloter Adam dans le cuir chaud et usé, puis l’avait doucement placé dans le panier. Adam était vite endormi à ce moment-là (Crowley avait été celui à l’y installer, ne voulait pas rendre ce voyage plus pénible pour aucun d’entre eux), et si Crowley conduisit plus doucement que d’habitude, personne d’autre que lui n’avait besoin de le savoir.

Crowley prit grand soin de tenir le panier aussi immobile que possible, frôlant l’homme à l’entrée sans à peine y penser. Il comprit quelque chose à propos de la chambre trois, mais avant qu’il puisse y réfléchir, il était à l’intérieur du bâtiment, regardant autour de lui frénétiquement et ramenant le panier un peu plus proche de sa poitrine.

« Maître Crowley ! » Une femme — une nonne, corrigea Crowley — se hâtait vers lui, ses robes tenues dans sa main pour lui éviter de trébucher. « Oh, Maître Crowley, Satan merci vous êtes là ! »

« Je— »

« Elle vient juste d’avoir l’enfant— c’est lui ? » continua la nonne, noyant tout ce que Crowley aurait pu dire. « Vite, donnez-le ! Nous avons peu de temps ! »

« Il doit aller dans la chambre trois… » Elle prit le panier des mains de Crowley avant qu’il ait la chance de le laisser partir. Cela lui brula la main — eut l’impression d’être bruler, tout du moins — et il essaya de l’atteindre sans même le réaliser. Ses doigts s’enroulèrent autour de l’air vide, et il regarda la femme porter son bébé au loin avec une étrange douleur dans la poitrine.

Il regarda, et fixa, et puis il la suivit.

Pour beaucoup il aurait semblé que ce soit comme si Crowley la suivait sans réfléchir et sans aucune réalisation de ce qu’il était en train de faire, et vous auriez à moitié raison en pensant ceci.

Crowley ne réalisa pas complètement qu’il était en train de suivre la nonne, mais il _avait_ plusieurs choses en tête.

Sa première pensé fut que Ça y était. C’était le Début de la Fin. Une part de Crowley l’avait toujours su pendant qu’il portait le bébé bientôt nommé Adam, mais le voir, être ici maintenant, solidifia ce qu’il en avait su, et Crowley n’aimait pas particulièrement cette pensée. Il _aimait_ la Terre. Il _aimait_ les plantes et les humains et les restaurants et l’alcool et la tentation généralisée et le libre arbitre. Crowley aimait beaucoup cet endroit et pour la première fois il réalisait à quel point cela aurait été horrible de se le voir retirer.

Sa deuxième pensée fut pour Aziraphale. Il était dangereusement et imprudemment fou amoureux de l’ange — l’avait été d’aussi loin qu’il pouvait se souvenir. Crowley ne l’avais jamais dit à personne, bien sûr (sauf Aziraphale) mais alors qu’il pensait à quel point c’était horrible de perdre la Terre il pensa aussi que cela serait bien pire de perdre Aziraphale. Crowley n’avait jamais été sans Aziraphale — il ne pouvait même pas _faire_ _face_ à l’idée d’être sans Aziraphale.

Sa troisième et dernière pensé fut pour son enfant. Il n’y avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu’il était finalement bel et bien tomber amoureux. Crowley se le serait dit à lui-même sans aucune hésitation qu’il aimait cet enfant, et c’était le genre d’amour qu’on voyait si rarement dans ce monde. C’était ce genre d’amour inconditionnel — où vous aimer une personne pour tout ce qu’elle était. Et Crowley aimait effectivement son fils — capacité à détruire le monde et tout le reste.

« Maître Crowley ? »

Crowley cligna des yeux.

Il se tenait devant la porte ouverte de la chambre trois.

« Je euh — J’ai laissé ma veste. » Crowley regarde brièvement la nonne — différente de la précédente — puis les deux bébés à côté du lit de la mère. Il reconnut le bébé désormais nommé Adam immédiatement. Il regardait Crowley, les yeux ronds, et il commença à babiller d’excitation. « Comment l’ont-ils appelé ? »

« Adam. » Elle répondit. « C’est un nom adorable, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Crowley émit un son approbateur. C’était un bon prénom — adéquat, pensa-t-il. « Pourquoi vous n’iriez pas chercher ma veste pour moi. »

« Oh, um, oui je suppose— »

« Je prendrais aussi soin de l’enfant en trop. » Crowley s’avança droit vers Adam avant qu’il puisse se donner le temps de penser à la stupidité de cette idée.

« Vous n’avez pas a— »

« Aller juste chercher ma veste, » claqua Crowley, ramassant Adam et le tenant contre sa poitrine. Adam gazouilla, s’accrochant au T-shirt de Crowley, réjouit que son père soit revenu pour lui.

La nonne avait l’air proprement terrifiée. Elle acquiesça, se pressant contre l’encadrement de la porte alors que Crowley quittait la chambre. Il tourbillonna jusque vers les portes principales au même rythme, clignant des yeux pour réaliser un petit miracle pour lancer sa voiture et la réchauffer jusqu’à un point acceptable pour un nouveau-né (c’était une nuit plutôt froide, et bien que ça n’embête pas Crowley personnellement, il était très au fait que ça allait certainement embêter Adam).

Crowley attendit tout au plus cinq secondes pour que la nonne reviennent avec sa veste avant de la reprendre lui-même. Ensuite il se précipita dehors, l’enroulant à nouveau autour d’Adam alors qu’il partait.

Adam, pour être franc, adorait cette veste. Elle sentait exactement comme Crowley, et était plutôt chaude. Elle était assez usée pour ne pas irriter sa peau, et Adam était certain qu’elle ferait une excellente chose à câliner un peu comme une couverture.

Crowley éventra la porte de la voiture et se glissa à l’intérieur.

Freddie Mercury était en train de roucouler doucement à travers les haut-parleurs à propos de l’amour de sa vie (une chanson que Crowley avait souvent attribuée à Aziraphale, mais si vous lui en parliez il changerait vite de sujet), et il faisait plutôt chaud dans la Bentley. Adam sembla s’en réjouir — il lança un joyeux petit cri et tendit la main pour claquer la joue de Crowley (du moins Crowley présuma qu’il était joyeux).

Et puis Crowley réalisa qu’il n’avait aucun endroit pour poser Adam.

« Putain, » dit-il, puis baissa les yeux sur Adam. « Ne répète pas ça. »

Adam gazouilla en réponse.

Crowley aurait pu miraculé un siège pour bébé, mais il était assez certain que l’Enfer suivait ce genre de chose, et il n’avait pas besoin qu’Hastur se montre et lui demande pourquoi il avait miraculé un siège pour bébé d’entre toutes choses. Il avait abandonné le panier, donc ce n’était pas la peine d’y penser, et il n’était pas assez stupide pour poser Adam sur le siège passager et l’y ceinturer.

« Okay, bon, » Crowley commença à se sentir incroyablement paranoïaque à propos de tout ça, et il était plus que prêt à partir. « T’as plutôt une bonne pogne alors— alors accroche-toi, j’imagine. »

Crowley arma une main autour d’Adam et le tint aussi proche de sa poitrine qu’il le pouvait, faufilant la seconde pour tenir le volant. Il prit une profonde inspiration — bien qu’il n’en ait pas besoin — et mit les gaz.

Maintenant, Crowley réalisait que c’était effectivement incroyablement idiot et hasardeux de sa part, et il n’avait aucune intention de le refaire. Mais dans l’immédiat, Crowley avait besoin de rejoindre Aziraphale aussi vite que possible et il avait assez confiance en ses compétences de conducteur pour y faire face (il était aussi clairement paniqué à cet instant, et presque toute pensée de sécurité avait été littéralement et métaphoriquement jetée par la fenêtre).

Elle avait également veillé sur Crowley durant son voyage, et si Elle étendit une main secourable une fois ou deux, personne n’avait besoin de le savoir.

Ainsi, avec une petite intervention divine, Adam et Crowley parvinrent tous les deux jusqu’à la librairie d’Aziraphale en un seul morceau.

Ce ne fut seulement que quand Crowley sortit de la Bentley qu’il réalisa à quel point il était parti longtemps, et il se dépêcha vers la porte avec une vigueur renouvelée. Adam, qui avait été dans cet état entre le sommeil et le réveil, retrouva une pleine conscience en sentant l’excitation de Crowley. Il regarde autour de lui, puis releva les yeux vers Crowley, dont l’attention était totalement prise par la porte vers laquelle il se dirigeait en ligne droite.

Adam n’aimait pas ça, et il se tortilla et pleurnicha quelque chose qui était incroyablement proche d’un véritable pleur.

Crowley ne s’arrêta pas, mais il ralentit ses pas. « Tu peux retourner dormir, sssschéri. »

L’affection avait passé les lèvres de Crowley aussi facilement que son sifflement, et il ne remarqua ni l’un ni l’autre. Adam remarqua les deux et en fut un peu surpris, mais il voulait l’attention de Crowley, et pas dormir.

Alors il pleurnicha un peu plus fort.

Crowley était à la porte maintenant, et il avait commencé à la frapper du pied pour pouvoir utiliser ses deux bras pour bercer Adam. « Oh, tu as probablement besoin de nourriture— Aziraphale doit avoir quelque que tu peux manger je pense— enfin je veux dire, c’est un foutu ange il devrait avoir quelque chose— »

La porte s’ouvrit et Crowley tangua presque en avant au soudain manque d’objet solide, mais alors qu’il se redressait il fut accueilli par la vue d’yeux bleu qu’il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point ils lui avaient manqué jusqu’à maintenant.

«  _Mon Ange—_  » il soupira, parce que oh il lui _avait_ manqué, mais Adam n’était pas aussi heureux que Crowley de voir Aziraphale.

Adam n’était pas habitué au lumineux et joyeux sentiment qui se dégageait d’Aziraphale, et cela l’effraya beaucoup.

« Crowley ! Oh, grâce au Ciel, j’étais si inquiet mon cher— est-ce un bébé ? » Le soulagement d’Aziraphale changea pour la confusion aussi rapidement qu’il était venu.

Crowley, qui tenait Adam contre sa poitrine, atteint finalement l’instant dans son plan où il avait véritablement arrêté d’y penser. « Um… Oui ? »

Adam choisit cet instant pour pleurnicher bruyamment, avança une main et la frappant contre la joue de Crowley. Ses mouvements devenaient plus frénétiques et ses pleurnichements devenait rapidement des pleurs.

« Où as-tu trouvé un bébé ? » demanda Aziraphale.

« C’est— j’expliquerai à l’intérieur, okay ? » Adam était en plein pleurs désormais, et Crowley avait oublié son plan et tourné toute son attention et ses capacités cérébrales à l’enfant tortillant dans ses bras.

Aziraphale se poussa de côté et Crowley se précipita à l’intérieur. Il berçait Adam et faisait des tours, alternant entre fredonner et supplier Adam d’arrêter de pleurer. Adam n’écoutait rien de tout ça et s’accrocha seulement plus à Crowley tout en agitant sa main autour de lui.

Et puis quelque chose de miraculeux se produisit.

Adam attrapa finalement ce qu’il cherchait vraiment à atteindre.

Il retira les lunettes de Crowley de son visage avant que le démon ne puisse réagir, les jetant sur le sol dans un craquement sourd. Il claqua à nouveau sa main contre la joue de Crowley, regarda ses yeux et arrêta de pleurer.

Adam hoqueta et renifla, mais il était heureusement devenu silencieux.

« C’est ce que tu voulais ? » Crowley baissa les yeux sur Adam avec émerveillement. « Tu voulais regarder mes yeux ? »

Adam gazouilla. Il était toujours effrayé par Aziraphale — un peu moins de voir Crowley si tranquille autour de lui — mais il avait eu l’idée que ce ne serait pas si effrayant s’il pouvait voir les yeux de Crowley, et Adam avait eu raison.

C’était irrationnel, mais comme la plupart des choses impliquant des bébés l’étaient.

« Crowley, » Aziraphale sonna très proche de l’oreille de Crowley, et quand il tourna la tête il trouva l’ange debout prêt de lui. « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe— »

Et puis Adam recommença à pleurer.

« Oh mer— » Crowley s’interrompit avant qu’il ne puisse finir le mot, se tournant vers Aziraphale et posant sa main autour de la tête d’Adam. « Il a besoin de manger, mon Ange— »

Aziraphale était beaucoup trop confus et soulagé pour s’interroger, et il miracula un biberon tiède de lait maternisé dans sa main. Il le passa à Crowley, qui l’apporta immédiatement à la bouche d’Adam. Comme tous les bébés, Adam était inquiet de cet objet qu’il voyait pour la première fois de sa vie, mais l’odeur douce était trop séduisante et il avait confiance en l’homme qui le tenait (comme tous les bébés faisant confiance à leur parents), alors il laissa Crowley glisser le bout du biberon dans sa bouche.

Adam se sentit immédiatement moins méchant et plus somnolent.

Crowley resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, se détendant au voyant que la crise de colère avait été évitée.

« Tu vas être un enfant à problème, n’est-ce pas ? » Crowley murmura d’une voix douce qu’il n’avait jamais utilisé qu’avec Aziraphale. « Tu vas rendre ma vie plus difficile qu’elle ne l’est déjà. »

Adam ferma juste les yeux.

Aziraphale, pendant ce temps-là, était en train de regarder l’interaction avec des yeux ronds et un cœur battant rapidement. Il avait vu Crowley dans ses moments tendre — tôt dans la lumière du matin avec les cheveux ébouriffés de sommeil, à bout de souffle (quand il se le permettait) après avoir danser et virevolter avec Aziraphale sur des chansons que l’ange ne connaissait pas, cuisinant avec de la farine maculant ses joues, souriant quand il pensant que personne ne regardait — Aziraphale avait vu Crowley dans beaucoup de moments tendres, mais voir ceci était bien différent.

C’était comme voir tous ces moments en même temps, et cela faisait bondir et tambouriner le cœur d’Aziraphale.

« Oh, mon Ange, » Crowley releva subitement les yeux et Aziraphale rougit, ayant l’impression d’avoir été prit en train de faire quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas dû. « Je ne voulais pas partir aussi longtemps mais je ne pouvais pas— il ne voulais pas me laisser _partir—_  »

« Asseyons-nous. » Aziraphale plaça doucement sa main sur le bras de Crowley — celui qui ne tenait pas le biberon — et le conduisit vers le canapé. Crowley y alla volontiers, ajustant le bébé alors qu’il s’asseyait. Aziraphale pris la place à côté de lui, gardant sa main sur le bras de Crowley. « Commence par le début, mon cher. »

« Okay, bon— voici Adam, » commença Crowley, puis s’arrêta. Il baissa les yeux sur Adam puis les releva sur Aziraphale. « Il est l’Antéchrist. »

Quoiqu’Aziraphale s’attendait à entendre, ce n’était pas ça. «  _Quoi ?_  »

« Mais ce n’est pas le plus important— »

« Comment ça ce n’est pas le plus important— ? »

« — c’est mon _gamin_ , mon Ange. »

Aziraphale referma la bouche. Plusieurs choses lui passaient par la tête, et aucune n’était bonne.

« Pas comme ça ! » Crowley, réalisant seulement ce à quoi Aziraphale pensait, sentit ses yeux s’écarquiller et son cœur rater quelques battements. « Aziraphale, je ne te ferai jamais ça— ils m’ont _obligé—_  »

« T’ont _obligé_  ?! » Et maintenant Aziraphale était paniqué pour une tout autre raison.

« Non— non ! Pas comme ça ! » Crowley grogna, jetant sa tête en arrière. Adam pleurnicha alors que le biberon quittait sa bouche, et Crowley redressa toute de suite la tête et le réajusta aussi vite qu’il l’avait bougé. « Ce n’est pas— ils avaient besoin de quelqu’un pour le porter, et je me trouverai justement là. C’était un truc artificiel— si j’avais pu y échapper tu sais bien que je l’aurais fait— » Crowley s’interrompit, ressentant soudainement le poids des neuf derniers moi d’un seul coup. « Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser partir. »

« Oh, Crowley, » Aziraphale l’attrapa, l’attirant aussi proche de lui qu’il tenait Adam.

Crowley se laissa volontiers faire, sentant tout son corps frémir alors qu’il prenait une respiration profonde. Il reposa sa tête sur l’épaule d’Aziraphale, tournant son nez contre le cou de l’ange et respirant l’odeur de cacao et de quelque chose qui était entièrement Aziraphale.

« Je ne pouvais pas juste le laisser, » marmonna Crowley. « Ce n’était— ça ne semblait pas bien. »

Aziraphale fredonna son approbation, faisant courir sa main le long de la colonne de Crowley.

« Bon D— qu’est-ce que je suis censé de faire avec un gamin, mon Ange ? Je ne connais rien aux gosses ! » Crowley avait maintenant atteint le moment de son plan où il réalisait seulement le peu qu’il y avait réfléchis, et il commençait à paniquer à nouveau. « Oh, c’était stupide— »

« On trouvera quelque chose. » Aziraphale fut rapide à essayer d’apaiser Crowley, voyant qu’Adam commençait à s’énerver à nouveau, assumant que cela venait de la propre angoisse de Crowley (et Aziraphale avait à moitié raison. Adam commençait aussi à se sentir très fatigué, et il voulait dormir).

Aziraphale lui-même ne connaissait pas plus de chose que Crowley sur les enfants (encore moins sur les enfants démoniaque), et, pour être honnête, il ne les voulait jamais proche de la libraire. Mais sous la panique et l’anxiété, Aziraphale pouvait sentir l’amour de Crowley pour Adam, et il pouvait sentir l’amour d’Adam pour Crowley.

Et, bon, quoique Crowley ait fait, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière désormais.

« Tu dois l’avoir pris pour une raison, » Aziraphale continua.

« Je l’ai juste pris parce qu’il est mon _gamin_ , » la langue de Crowley lui échappa alors qu’il sifflait, puis il soupira et enfoui sa tête plus proche d’Aziraphale. « Oh, je ne sais— l’amour m’embrouille, tu le sais. »

Aziraphale ne dit rien, attendant que Crowley continue.

« J’ai pensé… J’ai pensé que je ne voulais pas voir le monde disparaître, et j’ai pensé que peut-être je pourrais l’arrêté si j’élevais Adam moi-même, et j’ai pensé que je l’aimais trop pour laisser quelqu’un d’autre l’élever— » Crowley soupira.

« Tu l’aimes ? » demanda Aziraphale.

« Je crois oui, » répondit Crowley.

Il savait qu’il l’aimait, mais il n’était pas prêt à l’avouer à haute voix.

Aziraphale regarda Crowley, cherchant ses yeux avant de les baisser sur Adam, qui c’était miraculeusement assoupit. « Oh, Crowley… »

« Je ne le rendrais pas, » lâcha Crowley alors qu’il se redressait, soudain rempli d’un étrange sentiment de jalousie possessive. « Je déménagerai de Londres, et je l’élèverai et— tu dois venir avec moi. »

Aziraphale cligna des yeux.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça bien tout seul. » Crowley avait l’air désespéré, et il se sentait également très désespéré. Il était saisi par cet étrange et consumant instinct paternel que tous les parents humains semblent avoir, et tous ce qu’il pouvait commencer à comprendre pour l’instant était qu’il avait besoin qu’Aziraphale fasse ça avec lui.

Aziraphale lui-même ressentait aussi un peu de cet instinct paternel. Bien que l’enfant ne soit pas le sien, il avait l’étrange envie de protéger et de pourvoir. Peut-être que cela avait à voir avec le fait que cet enfant était celui de Crowley (il l’était certainement), et alors qu’il regardait son démon tenir l’enfant et se baisser pour être sûr qu’Adam aille bien, Aziraphale découvrit qu’il y aurait peu qu’il n’aurait pas fait pour être capable de voir ce spectacle jour après jour.

« D’accord. »

Crowley releva les yeux de surprise.

« Je viendrais avec toi, Crowley. » Aziraphale avança à nouveau une main, la laissant prendre en coupe le bord du cou de Crowley.

Crowley et lui viendrait à réaliser qu’il n’avait réfléchit à rien du tout, et ils s’en tracasseraient tout deux le lendemain pendant qu’Adam dormirait, câlinant toujours la veste de Crowley. Ils se tracasseraient et s’inquièteraient et puis repousserai tous ça de côté pour regarder des petites maisons dans un petit village appelé Tadfield, parce que ce n’était pas assez loin de Londres pour qu’Aziraphale ne puisse pas faire l’aller-retour pour venir vérifier sa librairie.

Les choses allaient bien pour le moment.

Le Grand Plan et le Plan ineffable c’étaient tous deux mis en marche, et tous deux se dirigeaient vers des directions très, _très_ différentes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteur : Venez me voir sur tumblr @snap-dragon-pop
> 
> Notes de la traductrice : je prends énormément de plaisir dans cette traduction et ça fais plaisir d'y voir quelques vues :3 En espérant que vous prenez autant de plaisir que moi à y lire !

« Non, pas celle-ci. » Crowley n’était même pas sur l’ordinateur. Il était de l’autre côté de la pièce, berçant Adam et tapotant doucement son dos (ils avaient tous les deux appris, la nuit dernière, qu’apparemment un bébé avait besoin de roter après avoir mangé. Cela avait été intéressant pour tout le monde d’impliqué).

Aziraphale, qui avait finalement comprit comment faire fonctionner l’ordinateur _et_ naviguer sur le site immobilier, soupira d’agacement. Il était plutôt fier de son accomplissement (n’ayant jamais utilisé un ordinateur de toute son existence), et jusque-là Crowley avait apposé son _veto_ sur toutes les maisons sur lesquelles il n’avait fait ne serait-ce que passer le curseur.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec celle-ci ? » Aziraphale cliqua tout de même sur la maison. Elle avait l’air assez bien.

« Elle est trop proche de la ville, » répondit Crowley. Il traversa la pièce, s’arrêtant et planant au-dessus de l’épaule d’Aziraphale. Il décala sa hanche pour pouvoir tenir Adam plus facilement avec un seul bras, et étendit une main pour prendre la souris à Aziraphale (c’était à la fois étrange et attachant de voir Crowley se glisser si facilement dans le rôle de parent).

Adam regarda Aziraphale, qui offrit un sourire au nouveau-né. En retour, Adam plissa les yeux vers lui, puis retourna son attention sur Crowley.

Adam n’était pas aussi effrayé par Aziraphale qu’il l’avait été (il avait, après tout, dormit dans le même lit que l’ange la nuit dernière et avait fini par rouler plus de son côté simplement à cause de la chaleur dégagée par Aziraphale), mais il préférait toujours beaucoup Crowley.

Il était, cependant, seulement âgé de vingt-quatre heures, et les préférences étaient sujettes au changement à cet âge.

« Pourquoi pas celle-ci, mon Ange ? »

Aziraphale quitta Adam des yeux et retourna à l’ordinateur.

La maison que Crowley avait trouvée ressemblait bien plus à un cottage qu’à une véritable maison. L’extérieur était d’un blanc doux avec une surprenante porte d’entrée bleue, et ce thème blanc continua alors que Crowley cliquait sur le reste des photos.

« Ça ne ressemble pas exactement à ton choix de design habituel. » Aziraphale n’aimait pas particulièrement le blanc non plus.

« On pourra peindre, » Crowley s’était avancé plus prêt, et Aziraphale ne put s’empêcher de reposer sa tête sur l’épaule de Crowley (cela faisait neuf mois, après tout, et l’épaule de Crowley était autant son endroit préféré que celui d’Adam). « Et ce n’est pas le design qui m’inquiète. C’est la distance. »

Crowley était saisi par cette idée que le plus loin il se trouverait de la ville, le plus dur ce serait pour qui que ce soit de les trouver. Et il avait à moitié raison à ce propos. Cela serait incroyablement facile pour n’importe qui de les trouver s’ils allaient à Tadfield (puisque c’était un village assez petit, et un couple de même sexe serait une _nouveauté_ pour des années), mais la plupart au Paradis et en Enfer n’étaient pas assez intelligent pour chercher Aziraphale et Crowley dans un petit village. Les anges et les démons étaient tous des créatures naturellement sociales, alors les hautes instances allaient, naturellement, chercher dans les grandes villes.

(Ils étaient tout de même assez mauvais pour garder la trace d’où vivaient Aziraphale et Crowley.)

« Est-ce celle que tu veux, alors ? » demanda Aziraphale.

Crowley baissa les yeux vers lui. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes de soleil — ne les avait pas portées depuis qu’il avait amené Adam dans la libraire — et il ne s’était même pas occupé de réparer celles qui trainaient toujours sur le sol. « On dirais que tu ne l’aime pas. »

« J’y suis impartial. » Aziraphale aimait vraiment beaucoup les yeux de Crowley, ceci dit.

Crowley roula les dit yeux, glissant à nouveau son bras par-dessus l’épaule d’Aziraphale pour hisser Adam contre sa poitrine. Ils avaient abandonné la veste de cuir dans le lit, et Adam partait désormais une vieille chemise qu’Aziraphale avait trouvée et qui avait été sommairement coupée à sa taille. Crowley avait été catégorique quant au fait d’utiliser des miracles pour avoir des objets pour bébé (« ils traquent ce genre de chose, mon Ange, et ensuite ils enverront quelqu’un pour savoir pourquoi on n’arrête pas de le faire »), et Adam était assez enchanté de toute l’attention que cet ennui particulier lui attirait.

« Si tu ne l’aimes pas, alors on continuera de chercher. » La voix de Crowley était devenue tendre. « Ça deviendra ta maison aussi, tu sais. »

« Tout va bien, vraiment. Ce n’est pas comme si nous avions le temps d’être difficile. » Aziraphale sourit. Il leva la main, laissant ses doigts tracer la courbe de la joue de Crowley pendant un instant, avant de l’en retirer. Il pouvait vraiment être très doux, même s’il le niait avec véhémence. « Comme tu l’as dit, nous décorerons un peu. »

Crowley laissa échapper un rire discret. « Ange altruiste. »

Aziraphale émit un son approbateur.

Adam ne savait pas comment se sentir par rapport à cette interaction entre Crowley et Aziraphale. C’était doux et aimant et gentil et beaucoup trop confus pour lui, alors il balança son bras et frappa la joue de Crowley pour le lui faire savoir.

« Aïe ! » Crowley recula la tête en arrière, en sécurité hors d’atteinte d’Adam. « Qu’est-ce que— »

« Je crois qu’il voulait ton attention, mon cher. » Aziraphale leva une main pour cacher son sourire. »

« Ouais, et ben il l’a eu. » Crowley fronça les sourcils à Adam, qui babilla simplement et avança à nouveau sa main pour tirer les cheveux de Crowley. « Espèce de petit casse-pied— »

Crowley essaya de retirer la main d’Adam de ses cheveux, mais à chaque fois qu’il y arrivait, Adam remettait immédiatement sa main. Adam n’avait pas remarqué à quel point les cheveux de Crowley étaient jolis la nuit dernière, et maintenant qu’il les voyait mieux dans la lumière, il était fasciné par toutes les teintes de rouges.

Crowley, réalisant qu’il se battait pour une cause perdue, leva simplement Adam plus haut pour que le tiraillement de ses cheveux lui fasse moins mal.

« J’imagine que nous devrions organiser une visite. » Aziraphale se tourna de nouveau vers l’ordinateur. Il cligna des yeux et laissa échapper un halètement de surprise en voyant l’écran noir.

Crowley avança la main et secoua la souris, et Aziraphale haleta à nouveau alors que l’écran réapparaissait.

« Est-ce que tu peux le faire tout seul ou as-tu besoin de mon aide ? » Les mots de Crowley sonnèrent bien plus gentil qu’il ne les avait voulus.

« Oui, je peux le faire tout seul. » Les mots d’Aziraphale sonnèrent bien plus aimant qu’il ne les avait voulus.

Crowley émit un son approbateur. Il avait dans l’idée qu’Aziraphale ne serait pas capable de le faire (et il avait raison. Il devrait revenir plus tard et montrer à Aziraphale comment s’y prendre), mais pour l’instant il laissait couler. « Alors je vais me préparer. »

« Te préparer ? » Aziraphale releva les yeux vers lui. « Pourquoi donc ? »

« Des courses pour bébé, » répondit Crowley.

———

Crowley avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et passé une nouvelle paire de lunettes, et Adam n’était pas aussi agacé qu’il était déçu. Crowley le tenait toujours ceci dit, alors Adam passa outre assez rapidement.

« On va avoir besoin d’un porte-bébé, » fut la première chose que Crowley dit tandis que lui et Aziraphale entraient dans le magasin indépendant avec un nom ridicule basé sur un jeu de mots sur les bébés dont Crowley ne se souvenait plus.  « Je ne vais pas porter Adam tout le temps. »

« Oui, j’imagine que ça doit devenir fatiguant. » Aziraphale scrutait les alentours du magasin alors que Crowley filait en ligne droite jusqu’à l’élément convoité. Il n’avait pas l’intention d’attendre de l’acheter avant de l’ouvrir, et si Aziraphale n’était pas là, il ne l’aurait même pas payé. Bon sang, il aurait pris le porte-bébé directement exposé.

«  _C’est_ fatiguant. » Crowley se retourna vers Aziraphale. « Pourquoi tu ne le porterais pas ? »

« Oh, um— »

Crowley ne donna pas à Aziraphale la chance de discuter avant de laisser tomber Adam dans ses bras.

Adam et Aziraphale furent tous les deux surpris par ce soudain changement. Adam releva les yeux vers l’ange avec des yeux ronds et Aziraphale lui rendit son regard avec des yeux tout aussi ronds.

« Ce n’est pas un alien, mon Ange. » Crowley laissa Aziraphale derrière lui, ayant toujours l’intention d’avoir ce porte-bébé « Il ne va pas te faire de mal. »

Aziraphale déglutit, et tint timidement Adam plus près de lui. Il était surpris d’à quel point Adam était chaud, et il le pressait un peu plus contre sa poitrine sans même s’en rendre compte. Adam, pendant ce temps, regardait Aziraphale et était complètement fasciné par combien ses yeux étaient bleus. Il pensa qu’il les aimait peut-être plus que ceux de Crowley.

« Tu vois ? Il t’aime bien. » Crowley était de retour, un porte-bébé emballé hissé sur son épaule. « Ces choses ont besoin d’être _assemblées_. »

Crowley avait l’air complètement éteint en disant ça.

« Hm ? » Aziraphale releva les yeux vers Crowley, son regard se précipitant sur la boite avant de revenir vers Adam. « Oh, prends juste un charriot, mon cher. Je peux porter Adam. »

Crowley fronça les sourcils.

Aziraphale, cependant, ne le remarqua pas. Il était totalement concentré sur Adam, et il était en train de passer par un processus très similaire à celui qu’avait Crowley vécu quelques jours plus tôt. Il était très rapidement en train de tomber amoureux d’Adam (en tant qu’ange, il était sensé aimer toute chose, mais c’était un genre d’amour totalement différent), et bien que logiquement il sache qu’il n’était pas — biologiquement parlant — son fils, une partie plus primaire de son cerveau lui disait que l’enfant de Crowley équivalait à son enfant.

C’était absolument ridicule, bien sûr, mais les questions d’amour l’étaient souvent.

« Si tu le dis. » Crowley agita sa main, fourrant le porte-bébé dans le charriot nouvellement acquis.

« Il est vraiment mignon, n’est-ce pas ? » C’était incroyablement évident qu’Aziraphale ne parlait pas à Crowley. Au contraire, il avait toute son attention toujours sur Adam et se parlait clairement à lui-même, mais Crowley répondit tout de même.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’as fait l’apprécier si vite ? »

Aziraphale releva brutalement la tête. « Je l’ai toujours apprécié. »

Crowley émit un son approbateur de cette manière où l’on ne croit pas vraiment quelqu’un, mais ne voulant pas vraiment en discuter. Aziraphale n’avait pas voulu tenir Adam la nuit dernière, sans parler de dormir dans le même lit (même après que Crowley ai fait remarquer qu’il n’y avait aucun autre endroit où Adam _pouvait_ dormir, et qu’Aziraphale n’avait pas vraiment _besoin_ de dormir non plus). Il s’était méfié d’Adam dès le moment où Crowley s’était montré avec lui — pour de bonnes raisons, supposait Crowley — et n’avait jamais essayé de s’en rapprocher.

Crowley se demande si Adam utilisait certain de ses pouvoirs démoniaques.

(Ce n’était pas le cas. Il était seulement un enfant naturellement mignon, et Aziraphale avait un faible pour les enfants mignons une fois qu’il avait dépassé la peur qu’ils détruisent sa librairie. Sans mentionner que les yeux d’Adam étaient de la même teinte que ceux de Crowley, et Aziraphale avait un faible encore plus grand pour les yeux de Crowley.)

« Bien. » Crowley approuva à nouveau d’un son. « Ne me laisse pas t’arrêter alors. »

Puis il posa un pied sur le bas du charriot et le poussa, sautant pour le chevaucher à travers l’allée.

Aziraphale soupira dans un mélange d’affection et d’agacement, ajustant Adam pour le tenir plus confortablement alors qu’il suivait le démon.

Adam lui-même regardait Crowley rouler rapidement loin d’eux. Il pensa que ça avait l’air très amusant d’être dans le charriot, mais il se sentait plutôt confortable blottit contre Aziraphale (il était chaud et moelleux, et Adam aimait le chaud et le moelleux). Alors Adam gazouilla, levant une main pour attraper une poigné du manteau d’Aziraphale.

Le cœur d’Aziraphale fondit.

« Des sécurités pour bébé ? » Crowley, pendant ce temps-là, était aller dans la prochaine allée, où il se tenait debout et plissait les yeux au symbole avec un regard sceptique. « Qu’est-ce qui aurait besoin qu’on y sécurise des bébés ? Les bébés ne peuvent faire de mal à rien. »

Crowley tira à la fois un paquet de cache pour prises murales et de fermoirs pour placard depuis leur crochet, retournant les deux paquets pour lire l’étiquette. Il lut à propos de doigts dans des prises et de boire des produits chimiques et de manger de petits objets, et Crowley plissa les yeux et approcha les paquets plus près de son visage pour être sûr de ce qu’il lisait. « Les bébés ne peuvent pas être _si_ stupide… »

Il releva alors les yeux pour voir Aziraphale marcher le long de l’allée et parler à Adam d’arrangement de couleurs.

« De quoi es-tu en train de parler ? » Aziraphale fit cette petite inclinaison de la tête qu’il faisait quand il était confus.

« Ça ! » Crowley plaça les deux paquets sur le visage d’Aziraphale, puis se retourna et fit un grand geste vers tout le rayon. Il décrocha quelques boites de leur crochet au passage. « Adam ne peut pas être assez stupide pour lécher une prise de mur ! »

Aziraphale cligna des yeux. « Je pense que tu serais surpris, mon cher. »

Crowley lui lança une expression comme s’il ne le croyait pas, mais il mit tout de même les paquets dans le charriot. Puis il regarda à nouveau le mur et en jeta quelques un de plus (ce ne serait pas avant leur retour à la maison que Crowley relirait l’étiquette à nouveau et réaliserait qu’ils n’en auraient pas besoin avant des mois, et il en piquerait une crise).

Aziraphale avait réussi à s’égarer durant le peu de moment où Crowley avait le dos tourné, et quand le démon se retourna il put voir le dos du manteau d’Aziraphale disparaître dans la section des vêtements pour bébés. Crowley sauta sur le charriot et roula après lui, ne s’embêtant pas à s’excuser auprès du peu d’acheteur qu’il percuta sur le chemin, et faisant de lui-même une nuisance générale ( _nuisance_ était dans la description son boulot, après tout).

« Qu’est-ce que tu regardes, mon Ange ? » Crowley freina juste à côté de son ange.

« Des vêtements. » Aziraphale lorgnait sur un body vert pastel avec de petits ours dessus. « Adam ne peut pas porter mes chemises pour toujours. »

Adam pensait vraiment qu’il pouvait. Les chemises d’Aziraphale sentait fortement comme Crowley — avec la terre et le pollen doux — mais les odeurs de vieux livres et de bougies poussiéreuses ressortaient suffisamment pour qu’elles appartiennent à Aziraphale.

Adam aimait beaucoup cette chemise, tout de même, et il se demanda s’ils le laisseraient la garder comme ils l’avaient laissé garder la veste de Crowley.

« Ouais, j’imagine que tu as raison. » Crowley sauta du charriot et commença immédiatement à passer les étagères au crible. Il se souciait beaucoup de la mode Terrestre et il faisait son possible pour rester au courant des tendances (il pensait que c’était un bon passe-temps, bien que ce soit assez facile d’investir de l’argent dans l’industrie — ce qui était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Crowley l’aimait tant), et Crowley n’allait certainement pas laisser son gamin ressembler à n’importe quoi quand il tenait de tel standards

« Oh ! On pourrait lui prendre un petit costume. » Aziraphale était en train de regarder avec adoration un petit costume trois pièces qui semblait un peu grand pour Adam vu son âge (à peu près âgé d’une trentaine d’heures).

Crowley s’en empara et le jeta dans le charriot.

Il attrapa quelques bodies (tous avec des couleurs et des motifs à la mode), une paire de petite chaussure qu’il espérait pouvoir faire porter à Adam (il y arriverait, mais une seule fois), des chaussettes, quelques bonnets de laine, un manteau d’hiver et des mitaines (à l’insistance d’Aziraphale), quelques-uns des bodies en coton (à la recommandation d’un inconnu), un petit chapeau de paille (« pour quand il sortira, mon Ange »), et le body vert pastel qu’Aziraphale avait remarqué en premier.

Ils allèrent ensuite aux rayons des couches, et Crowley en pris autant qu’il le pouvait et les jeta dans le charriot.

« Est-ce que tu sais seulement changer une couche ? » demanda Aziraphale. Il portait toujours un Adam désormais endormit, le berçant doucement.

« Non. » Crowley le dit un peu trop gaiement vu la situation actuelle. « Mais ça ne peut pas être si difficile. »

(Les couches furent la seule chose que Crowley leur autorisa à miraculer, parce qu’aucun d’entre eux ne savait ce qu’il faisait dans ce rayon en particulier.)

Aziraphale émit un son, ni approbateur ni désapprobateur. C’était juste un ton de compréhension, qui se transforma en un doux fredonnement musical quand Adam s’étira. Il ajusta sa prise sur Adam pour qu’il soit plus à l’aise, son fredonnement sans queue ni tête se transformant en une de ces chansons de Mozart qu’Aziraphale jouait dans son magasin.

Adam aimait les vibrations dans la poitrine d’Aziraphale et se blottit un peu plus près.

« Nous avons besoin de nourriture pour lui, mon cher, » ajouta Aziraphale presque après coup.

Crowley cligna des yeux (non qu’Aziraphale puisse le voir). « Ouais. »

Alors ils allèrent dans l’allée du lait maternisé, où Crowley brutalisa l’une des vendeuses pour qu’elle lui dise lequel était le meilleur (Crowley voulait croire que c’était de la brutalisation, mais véritablement elle ne faisait que son travail). Adam se réveilla brièvement durant cette interaction, et la femme les aidant prit un moment pour le flatter (ce qu’Aziraphale n’était pas sûr d’aimer, mais Adam était beaucoup trop fatigué pour se forger une véritable opinion de la question).

« Comment il s’appelle ? » Elle s’extasiait devant Adam, et Aziraphale avait l’envie terrible de reculer d’un pas.

« Adam, » répondit Crowley.

« Oh, c’est adorable ! » Elle sourit, se redressant pour regarder Crowley. Aziraphale s’en sentit très soulagé. « A qui est-il ? »

Crowley cligna à nouveau des yeux. Sa question n’avait absolument pas de sens pour lui. « C’est un bébé. Il n’est à personne. »

« Oh, non, je veux dire— » l’employée était troublée, et Crowley se demanda si cela comptait comme une de ses Actions Du Jour. Il allait le noter tout de même. « Qui est le père ? »

« Nous le sommes tous les deux. » Crowley ne comprenait vraiment pas ces questions. « Il y a un sens à ce— ? »

« Vous avez demandé à une mère porteuse ? » Elle continua comme si Crowley n’avait rien dit du tout.

« Non. » Crowley fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard à Aziraphale, qui avait à nouveau perdu son attention au profit d’Adam. Il était toujours éveillé (bien qu’il soit incroyablement ensommeillé), et il agitait une main que Crowley imagina essayant d’attraper les boucles d’Aziraphale. Aziraphale avait l’air complètement conquit. « Je l’ai eu. »

L’employée eut l’air confuse, et puis la réalisation lui apparut dans une impressionnante teinte rouge et embarrassante. « Oh ! Um… »

Elle piétina, toussa, s’éclaircit la gorge, regarda frénétiquement autour d’elle à tout ce qui n’était pas Crowley, puis se tint si droite que Crowley n’était pas certain que ce soit possible avant aujourd’hui. « Bien, bon, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelé ! »

Puis elle détala.

« Me demande quel est son problème, » marmonna Crowley, puis reporta son regard sur Aziraphale.

« Hm ? » Il fallut quelques secondes à Aziraphale pour vraiment relever les yeux sur lui. « Tu as dit quelque chose, mon cher ? »

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel et poussa le charriot en avant.

———

Ils avaient passé au moins une heure dans le magasin avant de retourner à la librairie et désormais ils avaient Adam dormant profondément dans le porte-bébé avec un nouveau body (et enroulé dans la veste de Crowley après avoir piqué sa première véritable crise, incluant une nouvelle paire de lunettes cassées) et regardaient toutes les pièces et morceaux du berceau qu’ils avaient pris comme s’il était là pour les tuer personnellement.

« Donne-moi la notice, mon cher. »

Ils étaient aussi lancés là-dedans depuis au moins une heure, et Crowley en avait tellement marre de regarder les vis et les rails et les petites lettres qu’il donna la pile de papier à Aziraphale sans discuter.

Aziraphale fredonna d’approbation en le parcourant rapidement.

Adam décida de s’étirer au moment même, laissant échapper un léger gémissement.

« Je m’en occupe ! » Crowley trotta jusqu’au porte-bébé, s’emparant d’Adam. Ce n’était pas difficile de dire qu’Adam avait besoin qu’on lui change sa couche, et Crowley s’en occuperait volontiers plutôt que d’essayer de comprendre comment monter ce berceau une seconde de plus. « On reviens, mon Ange. »

Crowley pressa un baiser rapide sur la tempe d’Aziraphale avant de disparaître dans la chambre.

Il s’assit sur le lit and et fouilla dans son téléphone, faisant apparaitre la page de wikihow qu’il avait utilisé plus tôt. Adam essaya de faire voler le téléphone de ses mains et Crowley le déplaça juste hors d’atteinte. Il lut rapidement l’article, jeta son téléphone quelque part, puis glissa du lit et allongea Adam sur la couverture qu’il avait installée par terre la dernière fois qu’il avait fait ça.

« On va faire ça vite cette fois, d’accord ? »

Adam gloussa et avança sa main vers Crowley.

« Attends le temps que je te change, okay chéri ? » Crowley s’empara des couches et des lingettes qu’il avait laissé de côté plus tôt.

Le processus n’était pas aussi difficile que ce que Crowley laissait penser, mais il était toujours horriblement nouveau à toutes ces choses de parents (et il avait toujours aimé rendre les choses un peu plus dramatiques que nécessaire). Adam était un ange durant toute la procédure (bon, autant qu’il pouvait l’être, de tout façon), et quand tout fut finit, il se blottit contre la poitrine de Crowley et retomba immédiatement endormit.

Crowley du prendre un moment pour simplement s’asseoir et tenir et regarder, ravalant une mare d’émotions qu’il ne parviendrait pas à nommer en totalité, s’il s’y plongeait.

« Comment est-ce possible, » Crowley garda sa voix à peine plus haute qu’un murmure, effrayé de ce qui pourrais arriver si quelqu’un d’autre que lui l’entendait, « que je puisse autant aimer une chose aussi petite que toi ? »

Adam resserra sa prise sur la chemise de Crowley pour toute réponse.

« Crowley ? »

Crowley releva les yeux.

Aziraphale était dans l’encadrement de la porte. Il avait perdu son gilet et rouler les manches de sa chemise et Crowley pris un moment pour laisser ses yeux scruter Aziraphale avant de revenir à Adam. Normalement, il aurait pris son temps, scrutant et s’en abreuvant, mais avec Adam dans ses bras, Crowley trouvait son attention bien plus facilement prise.

« Tu as finit le berceau ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je l’ai fini, » répondit Aziraphale. « Il est dans le salon. »

Il avança un peu plus dans la chambre, venant s’asseoir sur le sol près de Crowley.

Crowley se déplaça pour pouvoir presser son flanc contre celui d’Aziraphale.

Aziraphale se laissa aller contre, levant une main pour survoler Adam. Puis il fit glisser ses doigts sur la joue d’Adam, souriant très doucement alors qu’Adam tournait la tête pour mieux sentir son contact. « Il est vraiment petit, n’est-ce pas ? »

Crowley déglutit et acquiesça, puis releva les yeux vers Aziraphale.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu’il en vaut la peine ? » Crowley n’arrivait pas à se souvenir d’un seul instant où il avait été plus effrayé qu’aujourd’hui, assis sur le sol, tenant son bébé, et regardant Aziraphale avec le regard le plus sincère qu’il ait jamais eut. « Est-ce qu’il vaut tout ce que tu fais ? »

_Est-ce que ça vaut la peine que tu restes ?_

Aziraphale releva les yeux.

« Tout ce qui te concerne en vaut la peine. » Aziraphale avança sa main, prenant en coupe la mâchoire de Crowley et pressant le plus doux des baisers contre ses lèvres. « Ça l’a toujours été. »

Crowley se mordit la joue alors qu’il sentait quelque chose apparaitre aux coins de ses yeux, puis il plaça sa tête dans le creux du cou d’Aziraphale, restant ainsi alors qu’Aziraphale le tenait.

Adam ne se rendit pas compte de tout ça, puisqu’il était toujours profondément endormi, mais il put sentir la chaleur et le bonheur et le soulagement, et il les ressentit en même temps que ses parents. Cela lui apporta des rêves heureux, et quand il se réveilla à nouveau il souriait aussi brillamment que les étoiles brillant à l’extérieur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteur : parfois  
> j’écoute des chansons triste  
> et des choses comme ça se passe
> 
> Notes de la traductrice : N'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer des phrases un peu bizarre ou des trucs du genre, parce qu'à force de les lire et relire, c'est possible que je fasse simplement plus gaffe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteur : venez dire bonjour sur tumblr @snap-dragon-pop
> 
> Notes de la traductrice : mon tumblr à moi c'est @manu-la-louve, mais honnêtement, il est pas très intéressant. En revanche je suis contente de voir que cette traduction attire du monde, moi qui pensait que personne ne la lirai x)

Crowley n’avait pas anticipé à quel point il serait difficile d’installer un siège pour bébé dans une Bentley classique.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que— »

« Je m’en _sors_ , mon Ange. » Crowley ne s’en sortait clairement pas, mais Aziraphale n’était pas certain de vouloir se disputer avec lui sur ce point. « J’ai juste besoin d’une sec— »

Il y eu un craquement, et Crowley trébucha de la Bentley à une vitesse que personne n’aurait dû pouvoir atteindre. Il avait perdu ses lunettes et ses cheveux s’était aplatit (malgré le produit qu’il avait si précautionneusement mit ce matin) et il avait l’air particulièrement surpris alors qu’il clignait des yeux vers la porte ouverte de la voiture.

Un rire joyeux échappa à Adam au spectacle.

« Oh, ne te moque pas de moi. » Crowley pivota sur lui-même, agitant la main pour remettre en place ses cheveux. Adam se tortilla dans les bras d’Aziraphale et gloussa un peu plus. « Je fais ça pour _toi_ , espèce de petit diablotin. »

« Et il en est très reconnaissant, n’est-ce pas, Adam ? » Aziraphale fredonna, appuyant doucement sur le nez d’Adam. « Que ton père traverse tous ces problèmes pour te protéger. »

Adam était effectivement reconnaissant, mais pour l’instant il était trop distrait pas la sensation d’Aziraphale tapotant son nez. Il gloussa quand Aziraphale le fit de nouveau, avançant sa main pour attraper le doigt.

Crowley, pendant ce temps-là, fixait Aziraphale alors que son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine.

Il l’avait toujours su, bien sûr — mais l’entendre à haute voix ? Eh bien, l’entendre à haute voix envoya de la chaleur dans sa poitrine et ses joues et fit palpiter son cœur et étirer ses lèvres dans un sourire. Cela lui fit réaliser que même dans l’immensité de la Terre et de l’univers, il comptait beaucoup pour cet enfant, et comptait beaucoup pour cet ange. Cela lui fit réaliser qu’il était important dans cet univers pour des raisons totalement différentes de celles qui lui avaient été données.

Il était un _père_.

Et ça, Crowley réalisa, était une merveilleuse chose à être.

« Tout va bien, mon cher ? »

Crowley cligna des yeux, revenant rapidement à lui.

« Oui— oui, je vais bien. » Il secoua la tête pour dissiper toutes pensées persistantes. C’était beaucoup trop tôt dans la matinée pour de grande réalisation de toute façon. « Viens ici et aide-moi avec ça. »

« Je croyais que tu n’avais pas besoin de mon aide. » Aziraphale donna à Crowley ce sourire amusé que Crowley était toujours ravi de voir (parce que ça voulait dire qu’Aziraphale était un peu plus un enfoiré que d’habitude), mais il s’approcha tout de même.

« Je n’en ai pas besoin, mais tu peux le faire si tu veux être grossier à ce sujet. » Crowley prit Adam d’Aziraphale, le levant haut et embrassant son nez avant de la câliner proche de sa poitrine. « N’est-ce pas, Adam ? Papa va devoir travailler s’il veut être grossier. »

Adam ne savait pas vraiment ce que _grossier_ voulait dire, mais il se réjouissait du sentiment d’être soulevé et rebondi, alors il gloussa et cria de joie en espérant que Crowley le fasse un peu plus.

« Tu l’avais presque, mon cher, juste— » Aziraphale claqua quelques boucles en plus, resserra quelques choses et secoua légèrement le siège, puis, « Papa ? »

« Tu n’aimes pas ? » demanda Crowley.

« Oh, non, je— j’aime beaucoup, à dire vrai. » Aziraphale fit une pause. « Tu… tu aimes ? »

Crowley sourit quelque chose d’entièrement trop doux pour un démon de sa réputation. « Oui, j’aime. »

Adam se débattit et frappa Crowley au visage, toujours incertain de ce qu’il pensait de ces interactions douce et silencieuse. Il pensait qu’il les aimait, mais il était difficile d’être certain à cent pourcent quand vous étiez âgé d’à peu près quatre jours.

« Oh, petit _casse-pied—_  » Crowley attrapa sa main, et Adam était trop heureux de pouvoir attraper son doigt et le retenir. « Ne crois que tu puisses te sortir de ça en étant mignon. »

Adam serra le doigt de Crowley un peu plus fort et fit immédiatement ce que Crowley venait de lui dire de ne pas faire.

« Sommes-nous prêts à partir ? » demanda Aziraphale. Il regardait le déroulement de la scène avec un sourire heureux et le cœur léger. C’était l’un de ces rare moment où Aziraphale souhaitait qu’il ait un téléphone cellulaire pour qu’il puisse prendre ces photos instantanées que Crowley aimait tant prendre. Plus Aziraphale y pensait, plus il souhaitait en avoir un, alors il en miracula un dans ces mains batailla avec pendant un moment avant d’appuyer sur le bon bouton.

Crowley releva les yeux vers lui à l’effet de son d’obturateur, clignant des yeux dans ce qui semblait être de la surprise. « Est-ce que tu viens juste de prendre une photo ? »

« Effectivement. » Aziraphale rangea le téléphone dans sa poche. Il était certain qu’il allait passer la nuit entière à en comprendre tous les fonctionnement et babioles. « Nous devons vraiment partir, mon cher. On ne voudrait pas être en retard. »

———

Si Crowley pensait qu’installer le siège pour bébé dans la Bentley avait été difficile, en sortir Adam était encore plus compliqué.

« Pour l’amour de D— S— de _Quelqu’un_ , qui a pensé cet engin ? » Crowley grinça des dents, et Adam (qui avait dormit pendant tout le trajet jusqu’à Tadfield) se réveilla et cligna des yeux d’un air endormit vers Crowley. Il tenta immédiatement d’attraper les cheveux de Crowley (qu’il avait laissé lâcher aujourd’hui), et Crowley l’esquiva parfaitement.

Il était sur le point de déchirer les boucles du siège quand il appuya accidentellement sur le bon bouton pour libérer Adam.

Crowley souffla, attachant ses cheveux en arrière avant de prendre Adam.

Adam tenta paresseusement d’attraper les quelques mèches lâchées des cheveux de Crowley, mais il était vraiment trop fatigué alors il laissa rapidement tomber, choisissant plutôt de laisser tomber sa tête sur la poitrine de Crowley et d’enroulé ses doigt autour de sa chemise.

Aziraphale était déjà sorti de la voiture pour saluer l’agent immobilier (« aucune raison de la faire attendre, mon cher »), et il discutait joyeusement avec elle à propos des autres maisons dans la zone quand Crowley le rejoignit. Elle avait l’air plutôt jeune — Crowley ne lui aurait pas donner plus de trente ans — et semblait assez contente de discuter avec Aziraphale.

Ceci dit, beaucoup de personne était contente de discuter avec l’ange (puisqu’il _était_ un ange. Les gens étaient généralement heureux autour de lui, peu importe ce qu’ils faisaient), sauf si cela concernait la vente de livres (ses livres, pour être plus spécifique). Ainsi vous seriez bien avisé de courir le plus loin et le plus rapidement possible, parce qu’Aziraphale _allait_ discuter avec vous, mais cela serait la discussion la plus passive agressive que vous aurez jamais de votre vie. Crowley avait été privé à cette discussion une fois dans sa vie, quand il avait pour la première fois interrogé Aziraphale sur les étranges horaires d’ouverture de sa librairie, et Crowley c’était promis à la fois à lui-même, Satan et le Tout-Puissant qu’il n’aborderait plus jamais ce genre de conversation.

« Nous sommes prêt, dans ce cas ? » demanda Béatrice (l’agent immobilier), son sourire s’élargissant alors qu’elle découvrait Adam. « Oh, il est adorable, n’est-il pas ? »

Crowley soupira d’approbation de ce soupire spécifique qui voulait dire "em, il est un peu pénible mais comme c’est mon enfant je suis pour ignorer ça donc je suis d’accord que mon enfant est, effectivement, adorable."

Adam était retombé endormis, alors il n’avait pas d’opinion sur la question.

(Vous vous souviendrez du porte-bébé que Crowley et Aziraphale avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt. Ils ne l’utilisaient pas, et s’en était à peine servit, parce qu’ils avaient tous les deux découverts qu’ils préféraient largement tenir Adam contre eux plutôt que d’avoir à constamment baisser les yeux sur lui. C’était plus sûr, avait raisonné Crowley, parce qu’il avait une prise direct sur son fils. Réellement, il aimait juste la chaleur d’un bébé contre sa peau fraiche, tandis qu’Aziraphale aimait seulement tenir Adam et sentir son cœur battant contre le sien. Adam aimait aussi beaucoup plus cet arrangement, parce qu’il avait des poitrines confortables sur lesquelles s’allonger, des cheveux à tirer et des vêtements à tenir.)

« C’est une maison merveilleuse pour une nouvelle famille. » Béatrice les menait à travers le hall principal puis dans la cuisine. « Elle a trois chambres, ce qui laisse de la place pour un autre enfant, si vous voulez agrandir la famille. »

« Oh, celui-ci nous suffit bien. » Crowley le dit d’une manière presque désinvolte, assez distrait par la cuisine.

« Une chambre d’ami, dans ce cas, » corrigea Béatrice avec un sourire tranquille.

Bien que Crowley ne mange pas souvent de nourriture, il aimait la cuisiner, et Aziraphale, qui aimait manger de la nourriture, adorait goûter les créations de Crowley. Alors Crowley observait la cuisine avec émerveillement, voyant déjà où il pourrait placer les ustensiles et ajouter un buffet à déjeuner et comment il pourrait s’y promener avec des bols remplis de pâtes à gâteaux.

Aziraphale jeta un coup d’œil à Crowley, souriant doucement.

Ce n’était pas difficile de savoir ce que le démon avait en tête.

« Avec le concept ouvert de la maison, vous pourrez mieux surveiller votre fils quand il commencera à marcher à quatre pattes et à marcher. » Béatrice souriait agréablement. « C’est une autre raison pour laquelle c’est une bonne maison pour une famille. »

Aziraphale cligna des yeux, puis observa l’endroit. Il pouvait voir une bonne partie du salon et de la salle à manger depuis la cuisine. « Je n’avais pas remarqué. »

« La plupart des gens non plus, à vrai dire, mais c’est un bon petit bonus. »

Crowley, pendant ce temps-là, perdit son attention pour la maison et revint sur Adam. Il s’était à nouveau réveillé et regardait autour de lui avec des yeux ronds, les doigts serrant un peu plus fort la chemise de Crowley. Il avait l’air effrayé, pensa Crowley, et il commença à bercer doucement Adam avant qu’il n’ait trop peur.

Adam laissa échapper un petit grognement, se tournant pour cacher son visage dans le cou de Crowley.

« Oh, il s’est réveillé ? » Aziraphale se détourna du salon, avançant vers Crowley sans attendre de réponse.

Les bébés, apparemment, était plus souvent endormis qu’éveillé, alors à chaque fois qu’Adam était debout et actif, Crowley et Aziraphale étaient prêts à répondre au moindre de ses caprices (et bien qu’Adam ne soit qu’âgé de quatre jours, il y exploitait déjà totalement).

« Je suis sûr qu’il va vite se rendormir. » Crowley leva une main pour ajuster le bonnet de laine que portait Adam. « On peut continuer à visiter la maison, mon Ange. »

Aziraphale regarda Adam, puis Crowley, et à nouveau Adam. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, je suis sûr. » Crowley n’était pas totalement certain de s’il avait voulu sonner irriter ou affectueux, mais cela sortit comme ce dernier. « Adam ira bien, Aziraphale. Il va juste être un peu grincheux. »

Adam pensait qu’il avait de bonne raison d’être grincheux. Il était très fatigué (bien qu’il le soit souvent), et il ne dormait pas bien quand il n’était pas allongé (pas que Crowley ne soit pas assez confortable). Il n’était pas certain de ce qu’il pensait de cette étrange femme à qui ses parents parlaient, et Crowley ne le laissait pas lui enlever ses lunettes. Il aurait vraiment voulu rentrer à la maison.

Alors Adam émit un petit _humph_ , écrasant sa tête contre la poitrine de Crowley.

« Je vais faire aussi vite que possible, alors. » Béatrice leur lança un autre sourire lumineux, puis les conduisit hors de la cuisine.

———

Au final, ils décidèrent de faire une offre sur la maison, parce que Crowley aimait la distance et Aziraphale aimait l’espace ouvert, et ils n’avaient pas exactement le temps d’être trop pointilleux (bien que Crowley aurait aimé qu’il puisse l’avoir).

Ceci, et Adam commençait à être vraiment agité.

« Oh, j’espère qu’on aura bientôt des nouvelles. » Ils retournaient désormais à la librairie, et Aziraphale tenait un Adam _terminant seulement de pleurer et reniflant toujours_ (sa journée avait plutôt bien commencé, mais depuis quelques heures Adam ne vivant vraiment pas une bonne journée).

« On en aura, mon Ange. » Crowley agita ses doigts, souriant à Aziraphale alors qu’il penchait la tête avec interrogation. « Petit miracle démoniaque. »

« Crowley ! » Aziraphale ouvrit la bouche pour dénoncer Crowley, puis la referma soudain et s’arrêta assez brutalement pour que Crowley lui rentre dedans. Crowley souffla et bafouilla puis ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Aziraphale le fit taire d’un regard. « Quelqu’un est à l’intérieur du magasin. »

Le visage de Crowley s’effondra. «  _Merde._  »

« Prends Adam et rentre par la porte derrière et monte directement à l’appartement. » Malgré les circonstances, Aziraphale fut assez doux quand il tendit Adam à Crowley. « Ne descend _pas_ tant que je ne suis pas monté. »

Crowley tenait Adam un peu plus fort qu’il n’aurait dû, mais la panique d‘Aziraphale était en train de nourrir la sienne, et Crowley n’avait jamais été doué pour gérer la panique. « Est-ce que c’est quelqu’un de ton Côté ? »

Aziraphale acquiesça. « Je crois que c’est Gabriel. »

«  _Putain_. »

« Va. » Aziraphale poussa doucement Crowley. « Vite, mon cher. »

Et ainsi Crowley partit.

Maintenant, Gabriel venant à la librairie (puisqu’il se tenait et attendait effectivement Aziraphale dans le bureau), ne faisait pas partit du Plan Ineffable. Du Grand Plan, certainement, mais pas du Plan Ineffable. Malheureusement, Dieu n’avait pas pris en compte les superpositions et similarités de ces deux plans, et Elle n’avait donc pas prévu cette interaction en particulier. Elle s’était, en revanche, emparée de cette interaction avant qu’elle ne perde tout contrôle, et Elle avait étendu sa main assez longtemps pour que Crowley puisse monter les escaliers en sécurité.

Dieu était beaucoup plus concernées par le Plan Ineffable qu’Elle ne l’était par le Grand Plan (contrairement aux croyances à la fois d’En Haut et d’En Bas).

Elle ne pouvait, en revanche, faire taire les pleures effrayés d’Adam. Alors Crowley se précipita à l’étage et insonorisa l’appartement d’un clignement d’œil.

« Hey, tout va bien. » Crowley commença à faire les cents pas le long de l’étage, berçant Adam alors que ces pleurs devenaient plus sonores. « Tout va bien, chéri.  Ton papa ne laissera rien arriver. »

Adam n’était pas calmé par ça. Il était effrayé parce qu’Aziraphale avait été effrayé, et comment pouvait-il se calmer avant d’avoir vu un Aziraphale calme ?

« Adam, regard ! » Crowley s’arrêta de marcher et de bercer juste assez longtemps pour pouvoir retirer ses lunettes et lâcher ses cheveux. Cela stoppa les pleures d’Adam pendant un moment, mais il recommença aussi vite qu’il s’était arrêté. « Oh, aller bonhomme, marche avec moi ! »

Adam, évidemment, ne le ferait pas.

Et pendant que Crowley essayait de calmer et d’apaiser son fils, Aziraphale se préparait pour une rencontre peu plaisante. Il prit une profonde inspiration (bien qu’il n’en ait pas besoin), et ouvrit les portes du magasin. Une clochette sonna au-dessus de lui, et Gabriel apparut entre les étagères pleines des livres d’Aziraphale de troisième et quatrième édition.

« Ah ! Aziraphale ! » Gabriel s’avança vers lui, tenait une copie ouverte de _Le Portrait de Dorian Gray_ d’une telle façon qu’Aziraphale avait envie de le gifler.

« Gabriel. » Aziraphale lui donna ce qu’il espérait être un sourire agréable (ce n’en était pas un, mais Gabriel n’avait pas été dans un corps humain assez longtemps pour vraiment connaître la différence).

« Je me demandait où tu étais passé. »

Aziraphale déglutit. « Je me promenais simplement. »

Gabriel émit un son approbateur. Il passa devant Aziraphale, fermant le livre assez fort pour faire grimacer Aziraphale. « Une bonne journée pour ça ? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça. » Les yeux d’Aziraphale passèrent rapidement sur le plafond, mais une fois seulement. « Est-ce que— est-ce que tu avais besoin de quelque chose… ? »

« Oh, non ! Non, pas du tout. » Gabriel n’avait pas — et n’aurait jamais — besoin de quoi que ce soit de la part du petit magasin d’Aziraphale. Gabriel n’était pas quelqu’un pour les livres (ou la Terre, d’ailleurs) et il détestait visiter Aziraphale pour cette simple chose. C’était pour cette raison qu’il faisait toujours en sorte que ce soit Aziraphale qui vienne les visiter. « Je venais juste pour te dire que l’Antéchrist a été amené sur Terre. »

« Vraiment ? » La voix d’Aziraphale monta d’une note. « C’est— »

« Une excellente nouvelle ! » Gabriel coupa Aziraphale. « Nous pouvons enfin mettre ce spectacle en route ! »

Aziraphale acquiesça. Ses joues lui faisaient mal à force de sourire. « Comme c’est charmant. »

Gabriel soupira à nouveau d’approbation, claquant une main sur l’épaule d’Aziraphale. « Le démon Crawly l’a amené. J’ai supposé que tu devrais le savoir pour tu puisse garder un œil sur lui— être sûr qu’il ne prépare rien. »

Puis il serra brièvement l’épaule d’Aziraphale, lui donna un sourire froid et clinique, puis partit.

Plus tard, quand tout sera calmer, Aziraphale remarquera que Gabriel aura pris le livre avec lui.

Mais pour l’instant, Aziraphale laissa échapper la respiration qu’il n’avait pas réalisé retenir, jeta un nouveau coup d’œil au plafond, puis se précipita vers les escaliers qui menaient à l’appartement. Il ne pouvait rien entendre qui en venait et bien que — logiquement parlant — il savait que c’était probablement parce que Crowley avait jeté un miracle pour faire en sorte que ce soit le cas, il ne pouvait empêcher le sentiment d’inquiétude nauséeux qui brouillait son esprit et emplissait ses poumons.

Alors Aziraphale grimpa ses escaliers aussi vite qu’il le pouvait, et quand il atteint le salon, il fut accueilli par un spectacle auquel, après réflexions, il s’attendait et en fut surpris à la fois.

Crowley fredonnait doucement — un air qu’Aziraphale reconnaissait à peine — tenant un Adam au visage rouge et marbré (qui était aussi désormais dans un body en polaire) contre sa poitrine alors qu’il marchait doucement à travers la pièce. Il berçait doucement le bébé dans ses bras, passant ses doigts le long du dos d’Adam alors qu’il calmait ses pleurs et soulageait ses chagrins.

«  _You will remember, when this is blown over, everything’s all by the way_ , » Crowley commença à chanter encore plus doucement qu’il n’avait fredonné. « _When I grow older, I will be there at your side to remind you, how I still love you_ »

Aziraphale en fut surpris.

La voix de Crowley était un grondement sourd partant de sa poitrine — un son doux et mélodieux.

Cela faisait vraiment très longtemps qu’Aziraphale avait entendu Crowley chanté.

«  _Oh, hurry back, hurry back, don’t take it away from me,_  » Adam était devenu silencieux, sauf pour quelques hoquets, et il regardait les yeux de Crowley, ses propres clignements ralentissant et tombant de sommeil et d’épuisement d’avoir pleuré.

Crowley sourit si doucement, se tournant vers le berceau qu’ils avaient placés à côté du canapé, son dos désormais tourné vers Aziraphale. «  _Because you don’t know what it means to me, love of my life_ , »

Adam bredouilla quelque chose, sa voix faible et froissé par les pleurs.

«  _Love of my life_ , » chanta Crowley en réponse.

Adam avança une main, la frappant paresseusement contre la joue de Crowley avant de la laisser tomber à nouveau et de l’enroulé dans sa chemise. Crowley fredonna simplement, la mélodie douce emplissant l’air alors qu’il berçait son fils jusqu’au sommeil.

Aziraphale regarda, transfiguré, alors que Crowley finissait la chanson et avançait une main dans le siège pour attraper la veste qu’ils y avaient laissé. Adam s’y accrocha immédiatement, fourrant une partie de la manche dans sa bouche et tenant le reste tout contre son corps.

Crowley commença à fredonner quelque chose de différent, se retournant et apercevant finalement Aziraphale. « Papa est revenu, chéri. Sain et sauf, comme j’avais dis. »

Adam bredouilla quelque chose et Crowley marcha tranquillement à travers la pièce.

« J’ai finalement réussi à le calmer, mais… » Crowley resta en suspens pendant un instant. « Il était agacé parce que tu étais agacé, je crois. »

Aziraphale cligna, puis baissa les yeux vers Adam. « Oh, mon cher petit… »

Il prit Adam des bras de Crowley, lui embrassant le haut du crâne et le tenant tendrement contre sa poitrine. C’est ce qu’Adam avait voulu depuis le départ, alors il se tortilla aussi proche d’Aziraphale qu’il le pouvait, tenant fermement la veste de l’ange dans (ce qu’il espérait être) un signe clair qu’il n’allait pas lâcher avant un bon moment.

Crowley souffla, levant une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux et les enlever de son visage. « Bien sûr il te voulait _toi_. »

« Je pense qu’il voulait juste être sûr que j’aille bien. »

Aziraphale avait raison, bien sûr, mais Adam était tombé de sommeil, alors il ne pouvait donner de confirmation.

Crowley soupira, puis se laissa tomber dans le canapé dans un affalement digne. Aziraphale le suivit, s’asseyant aussi doucement qu’il le pouvait pour ne pas déranger Adam (il avait eu une longue journée, et Aziraphale pensait justement qu’Adam méritait du repos).

« Que voulais Gabriel ? » Crowley laissa tomber sa tête sur l’épaule d’Aziraphale, regardant la poitrine d’Adam s’élever et s’abaisser.

C’était étrangement réconfortant, de voir un si petit signe de vie.

« Il m’informait juste de la présence de l’Antéchrist sur Terre. » Aziraphale ne put retenir le mordant de sa voix quand il le dit. « Ce n’était rien de plus. »

Crowley renifla un rire. « Un peu lent à la détente, non ? »

Aziraphale approuva. « Tu as l’air fatigué, mon cher. »

« … ouais, un petit peu. » Crowley avait découvert que ses humeurs semblaient changer avec celles d’Adam. Il était heureux quand Adam était heureux, grognon quand Adam était grognon et fatigué quand Adam était fatigué. Il supposait que ça avait un rapport avec le fait qu’il soit le premier gardien — il devait être en phase de son fils. « Ç’a été un jour un peu éprouvant. »

« Pourquoi tu n’irais pas dormir, dans ce cas ? » Aziraphale inclina la tête pour regarder Crowley. Il avait l’air aussi fatigué qu’il y paraissait. « Je vais rester debout un peu plus longtemps avec Adam. »

Crowley ne voulait rien de plus que de s’allonger dans son lit, mais… « Tu es sûr, mon Ange ? »

« Va dormir, Crowley. » Aziraphale le dit aussi doucement qu’il le pouvait. « Adam et moi iront bien. »

Crowley fronça les sourcils, mais après un sourire et un baisé d’Aziraphale, il céda.

Il se leva et s’étira, se penchant pour embrasser une dernière fois la joue d’Adam avant de faire silencieusement son chemin jusqu’à la chambre (Adam, qui dormait toujours, ne remarqua rien). Aziraphale regarda Crowley partir, puis baissa les yeux sur Adam.

Aziraphale avait été effrayé quand il avait senti Gabriel dans le magasin. Il avait pensé que son Côté avait tout découvert, il avait pensé au pire de ce qui pouvait arriver, il avait pensé que s’il avait besoin de se battre il l’aurait fait sans hésitation.

Il avait été terrifié en pensant à l’étendu de ce qu’il pourrait faire, pour garder Adam et Crowley en sureté.

« J’imagine que je ne devrais pas remettre en question notre chance, hm ? » demanda Aziraphale.

Adam ne dit rien (il était, après tout, toujours endormis).

« Oui, bon, allons te mettre dans un véritable lit pour que tu puisses avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. » Aziraphale sourit, puis se leva. Il marcha jusqu’à la chambre, mettant d’abord Adam dans son berceau avant de se tourner vers son propre lit.

Crowley était allongé, ses yeux brillant d’une teinte chaude dans le noir. Les couvertures se froissèrent alors qu’il en sortait sa main, la tendant à Aziraphale. Aziraphale la pris lui-même, se miraculant une paire de bas de pyjamas alors qu’il se glissait dans le lit à côté de son démon. Crowley enroula immédiatement son bras autour de la taille d’Aziraphale et le rapprocha de lui.

« … ‘e t’aime, mon Ange. » C’était étouffé contre la peau d’Aziraphale, dit de cette façon dont toutes les personnes s’endormant parlent.

Aziraphale soupira un rire discret. « Je t’aime aussi, mon cher. »

Crowley n’entendit pas vraiment les mots d’Aziraphale, mais il en rêverait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l'auteur : J’ai commencé à écrire cette histoire parce que je voulais voir Crowley essayé de mettre un siège pour bébé dans la Bentley et chanter doucement du Queen, ce qui ont tout les deux été accomplis.
> 
> Notes de la traductrice : J'ai commencé cette traduction entièrement à cause de Crowley chantant du Queen, voilà voilà

**Author's Note:**

> Notes de l'auteur : J’ai bien conscience que les enfants ne sont clairement pas aussi alertes et fonctionnels qu’Adam seulement quelques heures après être nés, mais il est aussi l’antéchrist alors j’ai dis tant pis et j’ai pris quelques libertés


End file.
